


Lusterko

by Sara_Blake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Remus próbuje się pozbierać po stracie Syriusza, a oni na taki zasłużyli, bo kocham happy endy, powojennie, smuty ale z happy endem, sprintem przez całą serię, trochę gorzko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Blake/pseuds/Sara_Blake
Summary: Remus nie potrafi się odnaleźć po zakończeniu wojny. Rozważania nad lusterkiem Syriusza. To stare mini, które zaczęłam pisać po usłyszeniu pewnej piosenki ale plotło się tak okropnie smutno, że nie mogłam tego znieść. Bardzo chciałam im dać happy end. Jak wyszło, sami oceńcie ;)P.S. pierwsze dokończone opowiadanko od mojej ostatniej publikacji; sama jeszcze nie wyszłam z szoku.





	Lusterko

Cień mężczyzny przesuwał się po pokoju, na chwilę zatrzymując się przy szafce nocnej, pochylając po coś zanim bezszelestnie nie opuścił pokoju.  
Zamykając drzwi swojej sypialni czuł się niemal jak złodziej ale nie potrafił przestać. Usiadł na podłodze opierając się plecami o łóżko jak to zwykł czynić kiedy jeszcze spędzał wieczory z najbliższym kompanem jakiego kiedykolwiek dane mu było mieć. Wpatrywał się w trzymany przedmiot poddając się fali napływających wspomnień. Gdyby tylko można było cofnąć czas…   
Samotność towarzyszyła mu przez niemal całe życie. Jeden nieszczęśliwy incydent przekreślił jego szanse na normalną młodość. Wtedy myślał, że jest już skazany. Niewidzialna ściana odgradzała go od reszty ludzi. Tak było bezpieczniej dla nich i dla niego… Zdążył przywyknąć do tego, kiedy niespodziewanie w tej ścianie pojawiło się pęknięcie, które z każdym dniem stopniowo się powiększało budząc w nim zarówno nadzieję jak i przerażenie. Nagle odkrył, że wcale nie musi być sam, że klątwa jaką w sobie nosił nie była wyrokiem. Patrząc na uśmiechnięte twarze przyjaciół zaczynał wierzyć w lepsze jutro. Nareszcie ponownie mógł się poczuć częścią jakiejś większej całości. Był Huncwotem! Syriusz, Peter, James, a później również Lily… mógł nazwać ich przyjaciółmi. Pewnie nawet nie podejrzewali jak wiele to dla niego znaczyło. Nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy ale byli dla niego niczym światło. I właśnie gdy zaczął wierzyć, że wszystko może się ułożyć zaczęli znikać jedno po drugim… James i Lily… Peter… Syriusz…szczególnie Syriusz. Nawet przez chwilę nie wierzył, że mógłby ich wydać, po prostu było to niemożliwe. Żył z dnia na dzień z każdą godziną mocniej odczuwając zimną pustkę jaka go wypełniała. Wszystko powoli straciło kolory zatracając się w szarościach dymu palonych domów i szkarłacie krwi poległych. Wojna zabrała wielu wspaniałych czarodziei i nic nie można było zrobić. Jeżeli ktoś doszukuje się piękna czy wzniosłości w tym najgorszym ze zbrodniczych aktów jest po prostu naiwny lub głupi. Jasna strona? Remus z trudem tłumił gorzki śmiech. To, że walczyli „w słusznej sprawie” nie czyniło ich w mniejszym stopniu potworami. Na wojnie nie ma niewinnych… Oni również zabijali i torturowali…nie byli pod tym względem lepsi od popleczników Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Jedyną różnicę stanowił cel. Wieczny wyścig z czasem…aby tylko zdążyć, aby ocalić choć jedno dodatkowe życie. Osiągnięte zwycięstwo miało smak popiołu.  
Minęła dekada… Syn Lily i Jamesa poszedł do Hogwartu. Wiedział o niemal wszystkim co miało tam miejsce z wypełnionych anegdotkami listów Dumbledora. Szanował dyrektora i był mu wdzięczny za to co dla niego robił, ale czasami uwaga jaką go obdarzał była męcząca. Na kilka lat uciekł od świata, ale przeszłość nie dawała mu zaznać spokoju. Kiedy starzec zaproponował mu stanowisko nauczyciela szczerze mówiąc wyśmiał go. Przez kilka miesięcy ignorował sowy jakie do niego słał, ale w końcu uległ. Merlin wie jak uparty potrafił być ten człowiek… Wtedy ponownie go spotkał. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom! Na środku Wrzeszczącej Chaty stał potargany i częściowo wyniszczony, ale niewątpliwie żywy Syriusz. Szczerze mówiąc przez chwilę podejrzewał, że postradał zmysły, ale gdy silne ramiona niemalże zgniotły go w uścisku pozwolił sobie uwierzyć. Pierwszy raz od ponad dekady czuł piekące łzy pod powiekami. Jego palce zacisnęły się na materiale okrywającym plecy przyjaciela zupełnie jakby już nigdy miał go nie puścić. Nie wiedział ile tak stali. Dwóch złamanych mężczyzn, którzy stracili wszystko i nagle odkryli, że znów nie są sami. Pamiętał, że Syriusz mamrotał jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa, z których można było wyłowić zaprzeczenia i zapewnienia. Spotykali się niemal każdej nocy ciesząc się poczuciem na nowo odkrytej radości przebywania razem. Do tamtej chwili nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak blisko obłędu się znajdował. Właśnie wtedy, siedząc obok siebie, oparci plecami lub ramionami powoli odzyskiwali zagubione gdzieś po drodze części człowieczeństwa. Czasami spędzali tak całe godziny nie zamieniając nawet słowa, po prostu sycąc się obecnością drugiej osoby. Gdzieś pod skórą czuł, że ten stan nie może trwać wiecznie, ale nie poruszał tego tematu. Zresztą Syriusz też tego nie robił. Później nadeszła ta straszna noc. Wszystko poszło źle. Dzieciaki, Syriusz, Peter, Severus i pełnia. Kiedy zrozumiał co się stało było już za późno. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego strachu i tak wielkiej desperacji. Miał go znowu stracić. Tym razem na zawsze. Wiedział jaka kara go czeka…. Pocałunek Dementora, los gorszy od śmierci. Nie chciał, nie mógł do tego dopuścić! Bestia kotłowała się tuż pod skórą w gorączkowym szale przyzywana przez księżyc i jego własny strach. Wszystkie instynkty wyrywały się aby chronić to co cenne, część watahy… Biec, zabić, chronić. Ludzie mieli wilkołaki za potwory, ale nie wiedzieli wszystkiego. Ten sam instynkt, który kazał zabijać z równą mocą skupiał się na ochronie. W tamtym momencie, gdy racjonalna część jego jestestwa została brutalnie zepchnięta na koniec świadomości to właśnie te instynkty przejęły kontrolę. Widział jak Syriusz próbował go powstrzymać, ale sam musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie miał szans z wilkołakiem w pełni sił. Przeszkadzał, chronił tych którzy chcieli go skrzywdzić, tych, którzy pachnęli jego krwią. Musiał go ocalić, nawet jeśli teraz go zrani. Kiedy obudził się rano nagi, pośrodku lasu i umazany krwią był przerażony. Jak zwykle wspomnienia powracały powoli, ale każde kolejne sprawiało, że zimna obręcz zaciskała się wokół jego serca. Zerwał się próbując jak najszybciej dotrzeć do zamku. Tym razem udało się uniknąć tragedii. Musiał odejść ze szkoły, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Tym razem wiedział, gdzie iść. Pierwszy raz od lat wiedział, że gdzieś tam jest ktoś, kto na niego czeka. Przez pewien czas podróżowali. Syriusz wciąż był poszukiwany, więc musieli się ukrywać zanim dzięki pomocy dyrektora nie przenieśli się na Grimaud Place. Zaklęcia otaczające dom były wystarczająco silne, by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Remus widział jak czarnowłosy często przesiaduje do późna wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Cienie pod jego zazwyczaj błyszczącymi humorem oczami mówiły o ilości nieprzespanych nocy jakie spędził w ten sposób. Nic nie mówił, ale obserwował go. Każdy z nich miał swoje demony. Tak samo obaj wiedzieli, że zawsze mogą liczyć na to, że zostaną wysłuchani przez drugą stronę. Którejś nocy Lupina obudził krzyk. W ciągu kilku sekund znalazł się na korytarzu zmierzając do pokoju, z którego dochodził. Jak się okazało była to sypialnia Syriusza. Dopadł do pogrążonego w koszmarze mężczyzny potrząsając nim. Dopiero po chwili udało mu się go obudzić. Nigdy nie widział w jego oczach tak wielkiego przerażenia, ani tak wielkiej ulgi, gdy dotarło do niego że to jedynie sen. Tej nocy został w jego sypialni. Wyciągnięci na łóżku wspominali swoje wybryki z czasów szkoły. Rankiem pierwszym co uświadomił sobie Remus było przyciśnięte do jego pleców ciepłe ciało i ręka przerzucona przez jego bok. Drugim była myśl, że po raz pierwszy od wielu lat nie śnił o niczym. Była to miła odmiana… Wstał, próbując nie obudzić śpiącego mężczyzny i wyszedł z pokoju. Miał trochę spraw do załatwienia. Wieczorem przeglądał dokumenty, które przysłał mu Dumbledore. W pewnym momencie usłyszał ciche pukanie we framugę. W drzwiach stał uśmiechnięty Syriusz.  
\- Przeszkadzam?- spytał.  
\- Skąd, właśnie kończyłem czytać.- zaintrygowany przyglądał się lekkiemu napięciu promieniującemu z całej postaci gospodarza.  
-To może wpadnę później…- stwierdził szybko.  
\- Wchodź, wchodź, przecież powiedziałem, że na dziś już skończyłem.- coś było nie tak, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć co. Patrzył jak były więzień walczy ze sobą przez chwilę zanim przekroczył próg. Wszedł i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Odkąd zajął go Lupin przybyło walających się wszędzie papierów.  
-Trochę tu… spartańsko.-mruknął z uśmiechem brunet siadając na łóżku, które stanowiło jeden z niewielu mebli jakie się ostały. Wilkołak wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nigdy nie mogę się zebrać, żeby posprzątać, a tak przynajmniej mam wszystko pod ręką.- przez chwilę panowała cisza.  
\- No więc…- zamilkł, nie wiedząc jak pociągnąć rozmowę.  
\- Przeglądałem dziś jakieś stare dokumenty i tak mnie wzięło na wspominki…  
\- O? A o czym myślałeś?  
\- O tym jak na trzecim roku…- reszta wieczoru minęła im na wspominaniu starych wygłupów.  
Mijały tygodnie, a niepokojące doniesienia z zewnątrz nieraz spędzały im sen z powiek. Reaktywowano Zakon Feniksa. Po jakimś czasie Grimaud Place 12 stało się miejscem spotkań. Syriusz jakby trochę odżył. Cieszył się obserwując dawny blask humoru błyszczący w jego oczach. Z drugiej strony czuł niezrozumiały żal widząc go roześmianego w otoczeniu innych. Nie rozumiał tego… albo nie chciał rozumieć… czasami takie rozwiązanie było najlepsze… najbezpieczniejsze dla wszystkich. Kiedyś po obficie zakrapianej imprezie mieli spać razem. Było za mało pokoi by pomieścić wszystkich więc to rozwiązanie wydawało się najlepsze. Nie pamiętał dokładnie jak to się zaczęło. Po prostu jedną z rzeczy jakie pamiętał był nieco mętny wzrok Syriusza i jego twarde ciepłe, smakujące ognistą wargi na własnych. Nie pamiętał kto zainicjował ten szalony pocałunek. W sumie to nie miało większego znaczenia. To był przełom. Właśnie wtedy, w jego otumanionym alkoholem umyśle wykrystalizowało się coś ważnego, czego tak długo do siebie nie dopuszczał. Rano żaden nie wrócił do tego tematu. Bał się nawiązać do tamtej sytuacji w obawie, że Syriusz może nic nie pamiętać, albo co gorsza żałować… Nigdy nie czuł takiego strachu. W rezultacie więcej nie wrócili to tego tematu. A być może powinni… Tyle rzeczy mogło potoczyć się inaczej…  
A później przyszła ta przeklęta noc w ministerstwie. Od początku czuł, że wydarzy się coś złego. Ta myśl siedziała w jego głowie sprawiając, że bestia kotłowała się gdzieś pod jego żebrami i sprawiając, że był jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany. Obiecywał sobie, że po wszystkim wygarbuje dzieciakom skóry. Gdy Syriusz został ugodzony zaklęciem wszystko zdawało się zatrzymać. Z przerażającą dokładnością widział jak mężczyzna wpada na kotarę. Widoczne w jego oczach niedowierzanie i strach wyryły się w jego pamięci z bolesną dokładnością. Wiedział co się z nim stanie, widział to w jego oczach. Poruszył się zanim zdążył choćby pomyśleć. Zanim jednak zdążył dobiec Harry rzucił się w kierunku znikającego mężczyzny. Złapał go odciągając od kotary i obserwując jak Black znika. Nie mógł oddychać. W jego głowie krążyło gorączkowo tylko jedno powtarzane bez końca słowo: nie. To nie było możliwe, nie mógł znów go stracić. Nie znowu! Czuł się odrętwiały i chyba tylko dzięki temu marazmowi w jaki wpadł Harremu udało się wyrwać. Zamknął na chwilę oczy próbując pozbyć się bólu szarpiącego jego wnętrzności. Chyba tylko instynkt ocalił go przed uniknięciem wymierzonego w niego zaklęcia. Kiedy otworzył oczy brzegi wizji miał rozmyte. Wbrew pozorom reszta była wręcz boleśnie wyraźna. Bestia chciała krwi. On miał być tym, który później będzie opłakiwał stratę, ale teraz był czas na pomszczenie tego, którego mu odebrano. Chciał ich śmierci, ich krwi na swoich dłoniach i błagań o bezwartościowe życie, do których się nie przychyli. Dopiero zaklęcie Szalonookiego wyrwało go z tego letargu. Wygrali, ale zwycięstwo nie cieszyło. Widział, że Harry obarcza się winą za śmierć swojego chrzestnego i pomimo zapewnień, że tak nie jest w duchu zgadzał się z tym. Tak właśnie płacono za ich lekkomyślność. Przez całe dnie stanowił wzór profesjonalizmu i spokoju, ale kiedy był sam mógł sobie wreszcie pozwolić na żałobę. Czuł, że znów jest na równi pochyłej i obawiał się, że tym razem nie będzie nikogo kto zdoła zatrzymać go zanim rozbije się na części zbyt małe, by móc je posklejać. Mijały tygodnie, później miesiące i lata. Czarny Pan został pokonani, jasna strona zwyciężyła i choć czarodziejski świat wciąż pogrążony był w żałobie to jednak ludzie mogli wreszcie patrzeć z nadzieją w przyszłość. Remus miał wrażenie, że stoi w miejscu. Po wielkiej bitwie przybyło mu kilka blizn po starciu z Greybackiem i zaklęciami tnącymi Belli. Poza tym niewiele się zmieniło. Bolesna pustka jaka powstała w nim po stracie Syriusza nie znikała, wręcz pogłębiała się pochłaniając go od środka. Wilkołak nie miał żadnego miejsca dla siebie, więc kiedy wybraniec zaproponował mu, by z nim zamieszkał nie oponował. Zajął swój dawny pokój mimo wszystko czując, że robiąc to w pewien sposób przegrał ze sobą. Harry zamieszkał na Grimaud Place 12 razem z Ronem, przynajmniej do czasu gdy ten znajdzie coś własnego. Dom był na tyle duży, że niemal się nie spotykali. Remus niemal całe dnie spędzał w pokoju przeprowadzając własne badania dla odbudowującego się ministerstwa. Nagroda jaką mu przyznano mogła wystarczyć na pewien czas. Mimo wszystko brakowało mu motywacji. Jego życie było raczej egzystencją, która nie dawała mu radości. Wolność i perspektywa zmian oczywiście były dobre, ale nie potrafił się nimi cieszyć. Niemal wszystko robił automatycznie. Rozpadał się… Jego zmęczony wzrok spoczął na ich wspólnym zdjęciu. Uśmiechnięte twarze, złączone dłonie Lily i Jamesa, Syriusz uwieszony na nim i Peterze, i rzucający jakąś uwagą, która wywołała na jego ustach krzywy uśmiech. To smutne, że nie pamiętał co wtedy powiedział. Odwrócił wzrok spoglądając na trzymane w dłoni lusterko. Wiedział, że to co robił było w pewien sposób żałosne, ale nie potrafił przestać. Przesunął palcem po krawędzi szkła. Miał mu tyle do powiedzenia.  
Podciągnął kolana do piersi pochylając głowę, żeby przycisnąć czoło do chłodnego szkła. Tęsknił za nim… Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Gdyby miał jeszcze raz szansę, żeby go spotkać… chociaż na chwilę. Nie mieli nawet możliwości pożegnać się w żaden sposób. Zagryzł mocno zęby, czując, że coś w nim ma ochotę wyć z rozpaczy. Za późno, zawsze za późno. Czasem myślał, że fakt, że przeżył był kolejną kpiną losu.  
\- Dalej nie możesz spać? – zachrypnięty, choć tak boleśnie znajomy głos sprawił, że poderwał głowę patrząc w stronę drzwi.  
\- Syriusz – powiedział niemal bez tchu, czując, że jego serce wali jakby miało wyłamać żebra. – Przecież ty nie żyjesz. – wyszeptał oszołomiony.  
\- Sam jeszcze w to nie wierzę. – nieco nerwowy uśmiech jaki pojawił się na wymizerowanej twarzy bruneta sprawił, że jego wnętrzności zacisnęły się w bolesny sposób.  
\- Jak…? – wymamrotał. Mężczyzna przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę.  
\- Tu musiałbyś zapytać Dumbledora – Remus nie słyszał już więcej. Poderwał się, prawie potykając o własne nogi kiedy podbiegł do mężczyzny, przyciągając go do siebie tak mocno jak tylko mógł.  
\- Syri – powtórzył gorączkowo, czując jak pierwsze łzy spływają po jego twarzy. Nie wstydził się ich, tym bardziej, że już po chwili mógł poczuć szczupłe ręce oddające bolesny, przesycony desperacją uścisk. To było więcej niż kiedykolwiek mógłby chcieć. Nie wiedział jak długo stali w ten sposób, ale pewnym momencie do pokoju zajrzał potargany Harry, uzbrojony w różdżkę. Chaosu jaki później nastąpił nie dało się porównać praktycznie z niczym. Powitania i łzy radości zdawały się nie mieć końca i chyba pierwszy raz od kilku lat mógł się szczerze uśmiechnąć. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek będzie miał jeszcze szansę spotkać najdroższego swemu sercu przyjaciela. Poczuł jak znowu ogarnia go to niemal zapomniane uczucie szczęścia. Jego wzrok automatycznie powędrował do siedzącego na kanapie animaga. Napotkawszy jego spojrzenie uśmiechnął się lekko. W jego oczach mógł wyczytać, że tak jak i on ma mu tak wiele do powiedzenia, ale po raz pierwszy miał wrażenie, że wreszcie będą mieć na to czas.


End file.
